Harry Potter and the Sovereigns
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: After Serena and Hotaru have dreams of Voldemort's return, the Sailor Scouts go to England to help in the fight against the Dark Lord. Serena/Darien, Hotaru/Ron, and Harry/Hermione
1. Dreams

Star-chan: Hello, you all know me as Star-chan.  
  
Neko: That was a dumb entrance, Star.  
  
Star-chan: I know I should be working on "Similarities" or "I'm With You", but I have major writers block. Which will end in seven days because school will FINALLY be over!  
  
Neko: More torturing Star time!  
  
Star-chan: Anyway, this is a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter crossover. I got sick of those Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossovers all seem to involve Serena getting together with Harry or Ron or Malfoy. SERENA AND DARIEN FOREVER, PEOPLE!! If you know any Hp and Sm crossovers that Sere and Dare stay together, please e-mail them to me, because I have only seen, like, two.  
  
Neko: You're crazy, Star.  
  
Star-chan: I know, how else could I hear you?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Naoko owns Sailor Moon.  
  
Neko: If she owned either, she wouldn't be working as a part-time janitor.  
  
Star-chan: NEKO!!  
  
*~*  
  
In a dark, shadowy place, an evil being stirred impatiently, planning his new reign of terror. He smiled, knowing now the world would be his. No one, not even the boy who had rendered him half-dead for 15 years could stop him.  
  
"You are cocky, *Lord* Voldemort," a disembodied voice echoed from all of the rooms corners. The shadows became darker- the darkness of pure evil. "Two people could stop you. They destroyed *me*, even with an ancient being's help. Both are far more powerful than any mortal wizard."  
  
Voldemort snorted his disbelief. "I am the strongest wizard ever lived. No one can defeat me."  
  
"It is unwise to think that way," it whispered. "There is a way."  
  
"How? I have no weakness, only strength," Voldemort laughed at the absurdity of a stronger wizard than he.  
  
"These people hold powers over life and death. Immortality is brought by their heritage. With their powers, the Silence or the Crystal, you could rule for eternity," the voice hissed evilly. Slowly, the shadows began to lighten. "Of course, you would need to kill the Sovereigns first."  
  
The shadows turned to their regular depth, and the unnoticed chill the voice had brought evaporated. Voldemort whipped around, his robes billowing behind him, whispering, "No one will stand in my way. I *will* rule!"  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, three people awoke, scared out of their dream. Two were in Tokyo, Japan, one in England. The boy in England, a short, skinny boy of nearly 16 with black hair and bright green eyes, fingered the burning, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter, the boy, wondered if the dream was real, and if it was, who could destroy Voldemort, who undoubtly was planning to re-start his reign of terror.  
  
One girl in Japan, one Hotaru Tomoe glanced out at the rising sun, wondering about the dream. Short purple-black hair framed violet eyes on the girl, who herself wasn't any older than Harry. The voice that'd called to that man had sounded familiar...  
  
The other girl in Japan stood on her balcony, her long golden hair settling around like a cloak. Her worried blue eyes scanned the area around her until she was sure no one was there. 'What did that dream mean? What new darkness awaits me?' Serena Tsukino wondered hopelessly.  
  
* The Next Day...*  
  
Harry, who hadn't been able to return to sleep after his dream, made the final touches of his letter to his godfather, Sirius. The letter read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Things have been pretty calm as of late. Dudley actually has lost weight, proving miracles happen. If you're with Lupin, tell him I said hello.  
An odd thing happened this morning. I had a strange dream about Voldemort, something about silencing and a crystal. My scar was hurting when I woke, so I don't think it was a normal dream.  
I suppose that's all. Hopefully you can write me back soon. I maybe at the Weasley's since they invited me.  
Your godson,  
  
Harry  
  
He hoped the letter could reach Sirius soon. Harry had had dreams of Voldemort before, and this one was half riddles. What crystal? Who or what guarded it? Who were the Sovereigns? What was that voice?  
  
He shook his head. Hedwig, his snowy white owl, was back and waited patiently while he tied his letter to her leg. After she left, Harry turned and started putting his school items in his trunk. He was leaving for the Weasley's in two days. He had to get ready.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena walked wearily out of her house, her feet dragging. She hadn't been able to return to Dreamland after her vivid dream. Her mother had been in shock when Serena had walked down the stairs at 7:30 A.M. during summer break, when she usually can't get up on time for school by then!  
  
'What did that dream mean?' she thought. Then, a solution came to her so obvious that Serena could've hit herself.  
  
"Raye will know!" she yelled and ran at top speed to the priestess' temple. Needless to say, it took her about 4.5 seconds to trample some unfortunate civilian. Serena jumped up from her position in the dirt and started bowing and apologizing.  
  
"Oh Kami, I'm soooooo sorry! Are you alright?" She blurted out before she stopped bowing to see who exactly was her latest victim.  
  
Familiar purple eyes gazed into her own. "That's ok, Princess," Hotaru laughed as she stood. "I was just on my way to Raye's. Dreams."  
  
Serena lit up. "I'll walk with you! I'm going there too. Nightmares." The two short teens started walking. Serena asked, "What was your dream about? Not that you have to answer."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "A man named Voldemort. And the Crystal." Her eyes darkened. Serena looked on with disbelief. "I had the same dream," she said quietly. Hotaru didn't do anything except pick up her pace.  
  
Serena followed, somehow knowing that something was going to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
Raye was meditating quietly in front of the Sacred Fire. Her purple-black hair fluttered dangerously close to the red flames. Sudden, her concentration broke as an all too familiar voice shrieked, "Raye!! Where are you?!"  
  
Knocked out of her trance by the familiar voice, Raye growled and jumped to her feet. She threw open the paper and wood, sliding door and shouted, "Meatball Head! What in the name of Mars are you doing here?!"  
  
Serena ran around the corner, nearly crashing into Chad, the apprentice, who was coming to find out who was yelling so loudly. "Sorry!" Serena chirped to Chad. Turning to Raye, the blonde yelled, "Shut up, Pyro! I need you're help with something."  
  
Raye opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a small polite voice. "Perhaps you two should stop yelling before all the crows wake up."  
  
Raye smiled and turned to Hotaru. "Hello. What do you need?" she asked courteously.  
  
"Hota-chan and I need a fire reading," Serena interrupted. "We both had this really strange dream..."  
  
*~*  
  
Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, stood at her post at the time gate, keeping her eternity vigil. Looking out into the portal, she saw her princess and Saturn situated on either side of Mars, who was staring at the fire. Pluto shook her head. Mars' fire reading won't help Princess Serenity or Saturn discover the truth behind their dream. She swung her Time Staff and a portal opened. *She* could explain the emergence at hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko: That's all for now!  
  
Star: I guess it's kinda obvious who the Sovereigns are, huh?  
  
Neko: An amoeba could figure that out. I guess you could too.  
  
Star: Yuppers. *thinks for a minute* HEY!  
  
Neko: Review, review, review! Bye! *disappears into the backroom inside Star-chan's brain*  
  
Star: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, NEKO!!!! 


	2. Explainations and Trips

Star-chan: Greetings, readers! We have a new part full of magic, mystery, and love today!  
  
Neko: Not to mention angst and a sappy good-bye scene.  
  
Star-chan: Anyway, I've had more than one person asking about my Ron/Hotaru pairing, suggesting a Draco/Hotaru. The odds are not in Draco's favor. I happen to think he's extremely evil.  
  
Neko: What's wrong with being evil?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: Oh, wow! A shooting star! *closes eyes* I wish I own Sailor Moon and/or Harry Potter.  
  
Shooting star: NO! You'll never own either of them!  
  
Star-chan: *starts crying*  
  
Neko: Wimp.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena fidgeted absently, wondering what Raye was doing. She'd been staring at that fire for at least an hour or so. 'I'm huuuuunnnggggggggrrrryyyyy!' Serena's stomach whined before it spoke its thought to the entire room in a large growl. Hotaru giggled and Raye did nothing.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
Silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
Silence...  
  
Si-  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg!!!" Raye screamed as she leapt up from her seat as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the girls, floating above the fire. Raye breathed deeply and clutched her heart as Hotaru and Serena laughed. "Why don't you wear a bell around your neck so people know when you're about sneak up on them!!" Raye yelled after recovering from her fright.  
  
Hotaru and Serena laughed again and Sailor Pluto smiled. "What, and ruin what little fun I have?" she asked. The two other girls laughed harder and Raye fumed.  
  
"What's up, Sets?" Hotaru asked, being the first one to either stop laughing or fuming and become coherent again. Sailor Pluto features became stone, once again.  
  
"Gather the other scouts here, immediately," she told the three girls. "We have an emergency at hand.  
  
As Raye and Serena started to call everyone on their communicators, Hotaru asked, "Does this have anything to do with the princess's and mine dreams?"  
  
Pluto looked at the small warrior. "I will explain once the others have arrived," she said shortly.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. The Dursleys, his only living relatives, now ignored him like they did last summer, and also left the room when he entered, trailing bad excuses. Not that he minded all that much. He just wanted to hear from Ron or Hermione, his best friends right now.  
  
As if his thoughts were heard, a small, madly hooting owl shot through Harry's open window and began circling the room, shrieking rather loudly for such a small owl.  
  
"Get down here, Pig!" Harry said over the hooting of the small owl that belonged to Ron.  
  
The bird bounced on to the bed, slightly decreasing the sound of his hooting. After Harry managed to take off the letter tied to the bird's foot, Pig flew over to Hedwig's water dish and helped himself to some water. Harry opened the letter and read the familiar scribble.  
  
Harry,  
Just wrote to tell you that Dad'll come pick you up in a Ministry car. Said it'd be safer than Flue Powder. Hermione can't come; she's hosting foreign exchange students for Hogwarts. Cool, huh? Wonder where they're from.  
Ron  
  
Harry turned to his desk and started fishing around for a piece of parchment to write Ron back with, while he thought about the exchange students. He was excited, but also slightly suspicious. Wouldn't have Hermione known about them more than few days in advance? 'Oh well.' Harry thought, finally finding a decent piece of parchment. 'I'll ask her if we meet her in Diagon Alley.' Harry quickly scribbled a note to Ron and tried to attach it to Pig's leg. It took him longer to secure the letter then it did to write it. Harry sent Pig off, still wondering about the exchange students.  
  
*~*  
  
Once all of the scouts, including Darien, had gathered, Pluto took a long look at the princess, who sitting next to the prince, and Hotaru, who was standing near by.  
  
"A new danger is approaching," the time guardian said bluntly. Beating around the bush would do no good in this matter. "But not here, over in England. First there is some information you should know." Pluto took a deep breath and explained, "All over the world live witches and wizards, along with magical creatures. Most of the time they don't both with regular humans, but there are exceptions.  
  
"About 20 years ago, a dark wizard started to kill humans and wizards to gain control. He was stopped by a baby whose name was Harry Potter. Less than a ghost, he fled to a deep forest.  
  
"Unfortunately, he found a way to revive himself. His name, Voldemort, is greatly feared by the wizard community. He seeks to gain immortality, which, as you all know, the Silver Crystal gives. Voldemort has found out about the crystal. He will do anything to possess either the crystal or Saturn's glaive, which holds the power of death. For their safety, I have arranged for them to go to a wizards' school in Britain. It would also be best if the rest of you came too." She looked around. "Mars, the Prince and Mercury will be going to live at a village near the school. The rest of you will remain in the capital. I would have to remain at the Time Gates." Pluto paused to let this information sink in.  
  
Finally, Serena nodded. "It's for the best. But Puu, we'd all have to learn a lot."  
  
The guardian smiled. "Well, let's get started then, shall we?"  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, Serena found herself at the airport, waiting to board a flight to England. Suddenly, a pair of warms surrounded her from behind. The blonde smiled, not even having to turn around to know who it was. Leaning back, she looked up and said softly, "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Deep blue eyes sparkled. "Don't," Darien replied, just as quiet. "I'll be close by, remember? Setsuna said we'd see each other."  
  
"I'll still miss you." Serena turned around, looking him straight in the face, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be careful."  
  
Darien smiled rakishly. "Aren't I always?" he retorted playfully, squeezing her waist gently.  
  
Serena's return smile was much more wobbly, but grew stronger. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
The young man frowned. "Touché," he muttered. Serena risked a small laugh that quickly died.  
  
The couple stood like that for a moment or two. Finally, Serena whispered, "I should go say good-bye to the girls." Although she clearly didn't want to leave by the fact her arms were still wound around her boyfriend's neck.  
  
Darien refused to let her go so soon. Pulling the blonde closer, her kissed her gently. Tears threatened to spill from Serena's blue eyes as they pulled away. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Darien pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Don't open it here. Open on the plane," he said quietly. "For guys who don't think you're taken."  
  
Serena smiled shakily and winked before walking over to the scouts, who had turned their backs. If you include the facts that Lita had to force Mina to stay turned around and Haruka had to keep Raye from shouting something inappropriate.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat bored out of his mind in his room. Ron was due any minute now. Uncle Vernon, who was still upset over the whole growing-Dudley's-tongue- candy incident that happened last summer, courtesy of Fred and George, Ron's twin, older, pranking brothers, was pacing the hallway so loudly that the walls shook. Or Dudley might be going to his room, either or.  
  
A polite but loud knock on the door sent Harry flying out of the room and down the stairs. However, Uncle Vernon still got there first.  
  
"Hello," greeted a voice not unfamiliar to Harry. Vernon sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"If you're selling something, we don't want it," he said flatly and tried to close the door. A hand stopped him.  
  
"Actually," the voice continued, still using a formal and friendly tone, though much more forced, "I am here to retrieve Harry."  
  
Vernon sputtered. Harry held back a snicker. His uncle was not expecting that.  
  
Not being able to stop himself, Harry peeked to the door and widely before making his presence known. "Hi, Sirius!" he said happily, noticing Uncle Vernon's face going white when his uncle realized exactly *who* was standing on his doorstep.  
  
Sirius smiled at his godson. "Hello, Harry. Got your stuff?"  
  
Harry nodded and pointed at his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "If you're expecting *me* to carry all that, you're more insane then your father."  
  
Uncle Vernon, having gaining control over whatever small part of the brain he used, ran. Even he wasn't foolish enough to demand a powerful murderer to leave his house.  
  
Harry made a face, and grabbed one handle of the trunk while Sirius grabbed the other and the owl cage.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked. "Ron was supposed to pick me up."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I'm staying with the Weasleys. I'll explain in the car."  
  
They put the heavy load and got in the back seat of the car, where Ron was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron said excitedly. "How'd the relatives treat you?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Too scared to come near me."  
  
Fred looked back from where he was sitting behind the wheel. "Buckle up," he said with a wide grin. Mrs. Weasley, who sat in the passenger seat, scowled.  
  
"Fred Gregory Weasley, don't you dare drive as fast as you did coming in."  
  
Fred mumbled something under his breath and hit the accelerator hard.  
  
*~*  
  
In a plane, Serena surveyed the box Darien had given her. Hotaru, who sat next to her, was sleeping, so now the blonde figured it would be best to open it.  
  
Pulling of the top, she gasped softly. It was a gorgeous silver necklace with two golden charms, a moon and rose, hanging from the end. Carefully, Serena slipped it around her neck and promised silently, 'I'll never take it off..'  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I threw in some fluff for the very happy reviewers.  
  
Neko: *gags*  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up. Thanks to  
  
Kiwi: Glad you like the pairings.  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley: I know there are so few Usa/Mamo crossover pairings. That was my inspiration.  
  
Lady Knight: Thanks, and I'll try.  
  
Tenshi: Thanks, and maybe.  
  
Sugarbrat: Thanks, I like those too. Again, maybe.  
  
Phedre no Delaunay: This was probably the most constructive review I've ever received. Sorry you can't get into it, but never worry about betrayals. I'll never do that. NEVER. Well. at least that kind.  
  
Dark Angel Jinx: I'm glad you like it, and are interested in a Hotaru/Ron. I hate typos too.  
  
Himedono: You're always so supportive. *sniffs* Thanks, and I'll tell Evil and Adhara hi for you. If I can pry Evil from her "Sevvie-kins".  
  
Sadie Joyce-Myst Lady: No problem. I hate it when they break up too. Hotaru happens to be second-favorite character in Sailor Moon, so of course she gets a mention!  
  
Pisces*Angel: Thanks! Glad you're interested in Hotaru/Ron.  
  
Whitney: Thankies! Had to give you a mention!  
  
Neko: Wow. A lot of reviewers.  
  
Star-chan: THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
  
Neko: Oh God, here come the tears.  
  
Star-chan: *crying* I feel so appreciated! BYE! 


	3. Arrivals

Star-chan: Hello! Here's another chapter for ya!  
  
Neko: Don't worry. I think Harry and Serena will *meet* this chapter.  
  
Star-chan: Are you still mad I left the story at a really bad spot last time?  
  
Neko: YES!  
  
Star-chan: Great. Someone brought up the fact that Harry is 16 and in fifth year. I had to kinda change the ages because Serena and Hotaru would be sixteen after Stars and I wanted this to be in fifth year, so I made everyone a year older in the Hp world, okay?  
  
Neko: How can you can do that?!  
  
Star-chan: Almighty Authoress Power!  
  
Neko: Yet you can't get rid of me.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neko: Fact--All polar bears are left-handed.  
  
Star: Fact--I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Neko: Fact--The electric chair was invented by a dentist.  
  
Star-chan: Fact-I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: What *do* you own?!  
  
Star-chan: *looks at "What I Own" list* 50 bucks, my Remmy, and this computer.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione Granger waited patiently for the two foreign exchange student she and her family was hosting until they went to Hogwarts. It was odd that she didn't get any notice until three days before they arrived, but she dismissed it as either carelessness or a lost owl or something similar. She did hope one would be in her year. Maybe even both.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as the P.A. announced, "Flight 2034 from Japan has now landed and will be unloading in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione looked toward the door from the plane and looked over the people coming out. She wasn't even sure who she was looking for, as they had no description of the students. Part of Hermione's mind thought that was suspicious, but quickly pushed it away for the moment. "Where are they?" she asked her parents who were standing near by, looking anxious.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mione," Mrs. Granger told her daughter. "The school didn't send a picture of them. They probably had a seat at the back of the plane, that's all."  
  
Just as she said this, two girls, one with black-purple hair and the other blonde exited the plane. They looked over at the Grangers and walked toward them.  
  
"This must be them," Mr. Granger said. The two girls reached the trio and gave a small bow. "Hello," the black haired girl said, her purple eyes friendly. "Are you looking for the two exchange students?"  
  
"Yeah. My name's Hermione and I hope you'll enjoy your stay with my family before we go to Hogwarts. What are your names and ages?" Hermione asked, speaking faster than she intended.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tsukino. This is my twin sister, Serena," the girl with black hair-Hotaru- said.  
  
Serena added, "We're both 16 and will be entering our fifth year."  
  
"Why don't we get your luggage, girls?" Mr. Granger said. "You can call me Paul. And this is my wife, Vanessa. Welcome."  
  
"Getting our luggage would be best," Serena said. "And we'll have to find our cat, Luna."  
  
"Oh, I've got a cat, too, named Crookshanks. You'll meet him later," Hermione said, hoping Crookshanks wouldn't tear Serena and Hotaru's cat to bits.  
  
The simple, safe conversation carried on until they left the airport.  
  
"What's your family like?" Hermione asked, extremely interested in the two girls.  
  
Hotaru smiled a bit. "Our older sister, Setsuna, is also a witch. Our parents aren't though. They were pretty shocked when Sets's letter arrived!"  
  
Hermione and her parents chuckled, remembering *their* own shock. "What do they look like?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
Serena held up a photo of a girl with long dark green hair and purplish eyes. "That's Sets. Both she and Hotaru look like Dad, but I'm more like my mom. What is Hogwarts like?"  
  
Hermione launched into an explanation of the school and its founders and classes. "And there's the Quidditch teams, which my friend Harry will tell you more about-"  
  
"Who's Harry?" Hotaru interrupted.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Wow." Hotaru said, trying to act awed. Serena put on a similar face.  
  
Serena, knowing she was not known for her acting abilities, changed the subject back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once the group had found the Granger's car they packed themselves in, while Hermione asked about the wizard school in Japan. Luckily, Sets had briefed them on that, so Serena and Hotaru were able those answer truthfully.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and his twin brothers were playing Quidditch out in a grove of tall apple trees. Sirius, as Snuffles, was watching. Only Ron, Harry, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley knew that the new, loveable stray was actually a wizard in disguise.  
  
Harry, at the moment, was staying on the ground since he'd decided to let Ron have a go on Harry's Firebolt. He sat peacefully under a rather large apple tree, Sirius laid down next to him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly came through the trees. "Boys, come on! Time for lunch!" she yelled.  
  
Ron, George and Fred landed as Harry stood up. Ron returned Harry's Firebolt and said, "That broom is amazing!"  
  
The four boys and one dog walked up to the Burrow, where the Weasely's live. "We'd best be getting to Diagon Alley soon. We've only a week before school starts."  
  
"I sent Pig to Hermione's to see when she's going," Ron replied through a mouthful of potato.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Weasley said absent-mindedly. "I wonder what the exchange students at her house are like."  
  
Ginny, Ron's younger sister, asked, "Where are they from, Mum?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Ron, Harry, do you two know?"  
  
"No," Harry answered. "She never told me."  
  
"She didn't tell me, either," Ron said.  
  
Frantic hooting was suddenly heard along with a crash. "That must be Pig," Ron said calmly, getting up to find his owl.  
  
A short time later, Ron returned with the midget owl one his hand and a letter in the other. Ron opened the letter after throwing Pig into his cage and read it aloud.  
  
"'Dear Ron and Harry,  
Sorry again I couldn't come and visit. The exchange students are twins and both in our year. Mum and Dad said we'd best go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Meet us in front of Gingrots at about 9:30 if you're going then, too. Otherwise, we'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.  
Love from Hermione. P.S. the exchange students are from Japan.'  
  
Ron sighed, "Great, another set of twins!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Hope they aren't like Fred and George, then," she said. Fred and George looked innocently at their mother.  
  
"What have we ever done wrong?" they asked at the same time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley scowled. "I could sit here all day, listing off everything you've done wrong, and still have twice as much left to list off."  
  
Everyone laughed, the exchange students forgotten.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena and Hotaru settled in quickly at the Grangers. Serena shocked the family by how much she managed to eat and how quickly. They entertained Hermione with stories about Japan, while she told them about the adventures she, Harry, and Ron had been on.  
  
Hermione expected them to act alike, like Fred and George, but they couldn't be more different. Serena tripped over anything, and Hotaru rarely fell. Hotaru was very soft-spoken, while Serena could alert every policeman in a ten-mile radius if she screamed.  
  
The Grangers were just finished with breakfast when a small owl shot in through the window. It flew straight to Hermione and circled her head several times before she caught it.  
  
To Serena and Hotaru, she said, "This is Ron's owl, Pig." She untied the letter with difficulty, seeing as Pig wouldn't stay still.  
  
Hermione, unlike Ron, read her letter silently. When she had finished, she turned her head up to ask her parents, "When are we going to Diagon Alley to get our supplies?"  
  
Mr. Granger looked at the calendar. "I think Wednesday, why?"  
  
"Ron and Harry want to know so they can meet us there."  
  
Mr. Granger answered, "I think we'd best go tomorrow. We'll have enough time then to get ready."  
  
"I'll go write Ron an answer," Hermione said, excusing herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Voldemort sat on his throne, wondering who would be the first wizard to be killed by the resurrected him. Smiling evilly, he reached the perfect conclusion.  
  
Sam Anahorias was an Auror, bothersome, but not a big threat. He had a wife and two children, one about to enter Hogwarts.  
  
He would be the perfect person to herald the Dark Lord's rising.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I didn't mean to leave it here, it just got too long!  
  
Neko: Sure you did, Star.  
  
Star-chan: Don't you believe me?  
  
Neko: No.  
  
Star-chan: Time for "Thank You"s!  
  
Tenshi-Thanks, and you're forgiven. ^_- Obsession is a good excuse.  
  
LadyD-Thank you, and yes, I did know.  
  
Phedre no Delaunay-I *completely* agree with the whole "Malfoy is evil" thing. Please don't die soon, though, ok? Thanks!  
  
FireSenshi-Thanks, I'll try to.  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley-Cool, a loyal reviewer. Thank you!  
  
Sellenity00000-Thanks, I love that Darien's in it, too.  
  
Himedono-Thanks.and.*gulps* I'll try to update more often, alright?  
  
Star-chan: Thanks to everyone else that reviewed that I somehow might have not gotten! Stupid computer.  
  
Neko: I think the computer's actually smarter than you.  
  
Star-chan: See ya next time!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Coldemart!

Star-chan: Hello! Time for another part!  
  
Neko-chan: Already? *yawns* I was going to take an nnnaaaaaaaappp.  
  
Star-chan: *kicks Neko-chan in the shin* Wake up, Lazy! We've got a story to write!  
  
Neko-chan: *grumbles*  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: We are neither the ingenious J.K. Rowling-  
  
Neko-chan: Or the Great Naoko.  
  
Star-chan: So we don't own Harry Potter-  
  
Neko-chan: Or Sailor Moon.  
  
Both: WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Raye looked around the small house she, Amy and Darien were to live in while their stay in the village. Amy was working at a magical bookshop, Raye got a job as a waitress at a tavern called The Three Broomsticks, and Darien was posing as an expert on ancient magics, which Pluto said would work best since he was very adapt to those spells in the Silver Millennium, and also Raye's and Amy's brother.  
  
(Star-chan: I've always wanted to write a story like that....  
  
Neko-chan: That house would have been a madhouse.  
  
Star-chan: Hey! Madhouses are really nice! You meet really interesting people. I meet a man there who told me clowns are trying to take over the world!  
  
Neko-chan: I rest my case.)  
  
Raye sighed as she surveyed the house. 'Bad piping, faulty support, small, *cold*' she thought, shivering. She looked across the empty room at the fireplace. Waving a hand, a thread of fire weaved from Raye to the fireplace and started a comfy fire.  
  
"Raye, you know we aren't supposed to use that kind of magic here," Amy said, leaving the room she had claimed as hers.  
  
"It's not my fault that the only place Sets could get was this old thing. Besides, no one's around besides you and me. The windows aren't even open and I was cold!"  
  
Amy sighed. "What about the wand Sets gave you?"  
  
"I don't like using that thing unless I have to," Raye retorted, pulling out the 9 1/2 inch, cherry wood wand, containing a single female phoenix feather, wand. "Every time I've used it, it messes up the job!"  
  
Amy said, "Practice, then. That's what I've been doing in my room to decorate." Raye grumbled and went into her room. She had wanted to do something with that wooden bed frame, seeing that she had firepowers, and fire and wood don't mix.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in England, Mina, Lita, Artemis, Haruka and Michuiru were unpacking in the large, semi-isolated house they'd moved into.  
  
"So...Why are we living here again?" Mina asked as she looked around the house.  
  
Indeed, house was practically falling apart. The hardwood floors were more like soft moss floors and where there was carpet, it was half-decayed. The white paint on the walls was discolored and peeling. The lawn was over grown and there was discarded and broken furniture everywhere and everything inside the house was covered with a very thick layer of dust. Cobwebs collected in all of the corners and the sills of dirty and broken windows.  
  
"It's our hide-a-way, Mina," Haruka answered in a gruff voice. "Remember? Sets said to stay transformed almost all the time."  
  
"Ooohhh, right. In case that Cold-e-mart guy attacks."  
  
Michiru sighed and said, "Voldemort, Mina, Voldemort."  
  
"THAT'S his name."  
  
Artemis made a face. "Dumb blondes," he mumbled.  
  
Haruka flashed him a look. "Say that again, furball."  
  
Artemis just gulped.  
  
Lita looked around and wondered what shape the kitchen was in. Then she said, "Not to change the topic, but...what are we gonna do about this house?! It looks like it will collapse soon."  
  
"I agree." Michiru added as she drag her finger across an old table and winced at the amount of dust on her finger. "This isn't exactly livable conditions."  
  
"If this isn't livable, I suggest getting some of those pretty wand thingies," Mina suggested.  
  
Lita raised her eyebrow. "That'd be a great idea, except for the fact we don't know where to get a wand."  
  
Mina sweatdropped. "Oh yeah...right."  
  
Then, another idea came to her. "We'll just have to ask Setsuna for wands!"  
  
"And where is Setsuna right now?" queried Michiru.  
  
"At the Time Gates...But still....," Mina stuttered.  
  
Lita spoke up, "Why don't we just try to use some of our powers? I can provide us with electricity."  
  
"I can blow away most of the moss and dust," Haruka added.  
  
Michiru offered, "I could get some water."  
  
"What can I do?" Mina asked.  
  
Haruka looked at the airhead seriously. "You can start our first patrol of the city. You know it best."  
  
"That's right! Don't fear, innocents of London! Sailor Venus is here to kick Cold-e-mart's butt!" Mina proclaimed. With a war cry, Sailor Venus was running from the desolate building, a white cat clinging to her shoulder and screaming at her to slow down.  
  
"Why'd you give her that job? I'd rather kick butt that fix-up our hideaway," Lita grumbled.  
  
Haruka shrugged. "Two reasons: one, Mina knows the city better than any of us; two, she'd probably blow something up if she was trying to help us."  
  
*~*  
  
"This is where we get our supplies?" Hotaru asked Hermione, a strange look on her face.  
  
"It looks like a run-down pub," Serena commented, playing with her necklace. Luna meowed loudly from Hotaru's feet. Hotaru bent and picked up the cat obediently.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, this is the place. Just wait," she answered. Mr. Granger had been called in to work for an emergency, and Mrs. Granger, remembering what had happened last time she'd gone, decided to let the girls bond by themselves.  
  
Hermione pushed the door open to The Leaky Cauldron, and the three teenagers entered. Hermione led the way through the bar, out the backdoor and to the brick wall.  
  
"Get ready," Hermione warned, tapping the appropriate brick.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Ron waited outside of Gringotts for Hermione alone. Mrs. Weasley had gone to shop with the others, telling them to meet in the Leaky Cauldron at 4:00 and not a minute later.  
  
"So, it's Potty and the Weasel, " a snide, unfortunately familiar voice sneered.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said tightly.  
  
Malfoy looked at Ron. "What you doing, Weasley, begging for money?"  
  
Ron's face twisted with hatred. "Shove off, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy's evil smile widened. "Or what, Weasley?" he asked mockingly. "You don't have other people here to curse me for you now."  
  
Ron started to raise his wand, but Harry gripped his friend's shoulder. "Don't let something as low as Malfoy get you mad," he said lightly. "And I notice Crabbe and Goyle aren't here for you to hide behind, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to reply when a sweet, feminine voice interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me? I think I'm lost.."  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Hmm . . . Who will it be . . ?  
  
Neko: You don't know?  
  
Star-chan: No?  
  
Neko: *sighs*  
  
Star-chan: Here comes the thank you's!  
  
LadyD- Thanks, and what kind of 'weird senshi'?  
  
Kiwi- Thankies! Unfortunately, you had to wait for more, ne?  
  
Black Aura-Sama- Thanks. I have been told several times I'm evil. This chapter isn't much better.  
  
Mae- Thanks! Yup, I got your review, don't worry.  
  
Tenshi- Now I'm the one who has to apologize for posting so late. Sorry, and thanks!  
  
Himedono- Thanks, but please, don't take Remmy away! That's cruel and unusual punishment! I'll post a sequel to 'Things I'll Never Say'! Promise!  
  
Star-chan: I think that's about it.  
  
Neko: You sure?  
  
Star-chan YES! Go back to sleep or something.  
  
Neko: Yay! *snores loudly*  
  
Star-chan: BYE!! 


	5. Impending Danger

Star-chan: HI!!!!!  
  
Neko: She's had too much caffeine (again), so don't blame her if the chapter sucks more than usual.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up! Brand new chapter, yay, yay, YAY!!!!  
  
Neko: See?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
Neko: I wonder why? No creativity, no muse, no *brain*-  
  
Star-chan: Hey! I have, Hart, don't I?!  
  
*~*  
  
Serena wandered around, lost in the odd alley. 'It is just like me to get lost!' she thought hopelessly. She frantically searched for someone, *anyone*, who looked familiar.  
  
"Where did Hermione say we were going to meet her friends?" she muttered under her breath. She knew it started with an H.. or was it a G? Gingots? Gringotts, that was it! Now all she had to do was find it..  
  
In front of her, a huge white building seemed to pop up. Before it stood a group of boys. 'They must know where Gringotts is!' she thought triumphantly. She walked over and asked, "Excuse me? I think I'm lost."  
  
One boy with black messy hair that reminded Serena of Darien turned and smiled politely. "How can we help you, miss?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Serena. I'm looking for. Um. Gringotts?" Serena stuttered, not sure if she had the right place. The pale, blonde boy sneered at her.  
  
"Are you some sort of Mudblood?" he asked far less politely.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy. Go find someone else to throw dung at," the redhead said threateningly.  
  
Malfoy snorted disdainfully, but left.  
  
"Don't mind Malfoy," the black haired teen assured Serena. "He was born without a personality. No cure is known." Serena giggled.  
  
"If your looking for Gringotts, you've found it," the red-haired boy said. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," the Darien-look alike said.  
  
"Oh, this is perfect!" Serena almost squealed. "I'm one of the exchange students from Japan. I'm staying with Hermione."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked curiously. Ron stared at oddly at the blonde girl who was no taller than Harry.  
  
"You don't look Japanese," he said frowning.  
  
"Oh. . .um. . you see-" Serena stuttered, before being saved by Hermione.  
  
"There you are, Serena!" she said, hurrying over to the three with Hotaru and a worried looking Luna not far behind her. The cat jumped onto the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "Don't disappear like that! You, of all people, shouldn't be alone!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Artie, I'm bored. Can we go back now?" Sailor Venus whined. She and Artemis had been keeping a look out from a pub that Pluto had said to use as a main point. It was chilly, and Mina's Sailor Venus skirt was much shorter than Sailor V's.  
  
"No," Artemis said, although he would have liked to go back too. "You have to wait for Jupiter to come first." Since their arrival, the four scouts in the area had split up work. One scout one the eastern part of London, one on the western, and one on The Leaky Caldron. The other would rest or run normal errands, like groceries, for two hours, before going to take over somewhere else.  
  
"Ah. . . Artie? What were Death Eaters supposed to look like?" Mina asked after a short pause, looking out over the building.  
  
"They were masks and long black cloaks. Why?" Artemis tried, in vain, to look and see what was going on.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that a big group of them and Cold-e-mart are coming this way."  
  
*~*  
  
The five students, after getting their money, went to Ollivanders first because Serena and Hotaru had lost theirs not long after they left. Mr. Ollivander had really crept Serena out. He kept staring as if he didn't have eyelids or something. Since Serena was temporarily immobilized by fear of Mr. Ollivander, Hotaru was first to get her wand, settling on a red pine, containing ivy and a hippogriff feather. It took Serena a bit longer, partially because she was still wary of Mr. Ollivander. In the end, she chose a maple with white rose petals and a single pearl.  
  
Several other stops were made, getting books, quills, dragging Harry and Ron from Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Luna shivered as the group stopped for ice cream. Something was wrong, really wrong. Hotaru felt the evilness and suppressed herself from shivering also. However, Serena sensed Hotaru and Luna's sudden change in posture and glanced at her 'sister'. Hotaru's eyes got the point across. Voldemort was coming.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Bit of a cliffy here for you. It took me long enough to finish, didn't it?  
  
Neko: Yes.  
  
Star-chan: Well, it didn't help when you muse-napped Hart and disappeared for a week.  
  
Hart: Yeah, Neko, that was mean.  
  
Neko: *grumbles*  
  
Star-chan: Time to thank patient reviewers!  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley- Thanks. Hope your toe's better.  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady- Thanks, I thought it was sweet, too.  
  
Lady Starlight- I 'm also very displeased about what the author did. Thanks, and sorry for the wait.  
  
Pisces*Angel- Yup, they meet. Thankies.  
  
LadyD- Yeah, I meant to e-mail you about the weird senshi, but I got kicked off the internet cause we switched to a different provider and when we could get back on, I totally forgot. Thanks!  
  
poo head- If you review again, I would be a bit happier if you left a review relevant to the story.  
  
mae- Thanks! So many questions. They may, they might not. Who knows?  
  
Hime-dono- Thanks! I hope I met your standards and you won't take Remmy away. Take away Neko instead! Please!  
  
Hotaru Yuy- You know, I had something like that in mind, but who knows how this'll end up? Thanks!  
  
Evil Willow: Thanks, I was wondering when you were gonna review this. I'm glad Sevvie-kins is finally trained so I can come visit you more often without having him being all mean.  
  
Tenshi- Thanks! A late review is better than no review, right?  
  
Star-chan: Yup, that's all of them.  
  
Hart: This story gets a lot of reviews.  
  
Neko: Unfortunately.  
  
Star-chan: Shut it. BYE! 


	6. First Battle

Star-chan: I'm BACK!! It's just me. Hime-dono is torturing Neko, took Remmy away to get me to update, and I can't find Hart. Sorry I was gone for so long, I really meant to update earlier, but I got lazy.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot. And the Anahoriases.  
  
*~*  
  
Screams echoed through Diagon Alley as Death Eaters stormed through the gates. Several people went running for the nearest store to hide in. At first, the Hogwarts trio was unsure of what was happening. But when Harry doubled over, clutching his scar, they were quick to realize what was happening. Quickly, Ron and Hermione shoved Harry under the table, motioning for Serena and Hotaru to do the same. They obeyed, moving quietly and keeping near the edge so they could look out from under the white tablecloths.  
  
Serena and Hotaru knew not to transform unless they absolutely had to. Serena held her breath, hoping one of the scouts were nearby.  
  
*~*  
  
Venus was right on the masked men's tails, waiting for the others to arrive. 'Get here soon, *please* get here soon. . .'  
  
She took a quick count of how many Death Eaters were there. She counted around six, not including Voldemort. They seemed to be just standing there, watching people run in fear, and a few men and women stood with their with their wands pointed at the group.  
  
"Artemis, try to get close enough to hear what they're saying," she ordered quietly, ignoring the cat's sputter of fear. "Now."  
  
Artemis muttered, and crouching low, slunk over to where Voldemort stood.  
  
*~*  
  
Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into a sneer as he watched wizards run from him in fear. "Remember," he hissed to his followers that had accompanied him. "Harm no one but Anahorias. If we are so lucky to find the boy who lived"-his sneer widened "-bring him to me."  
  
The Death Eaters murmured their agreement, and awaited the order to move out. So preoccupied they were that no one noticed the white cat sulking in the shadows.  
  
Voldemort waited until the people had all cornered themselves in stores before he nodded his head for his followers to search the alley.  
  
*~*  
  
While Artemis had been spying, re-enforcements had arrived. Jupiter cracked her knuckles quietly.  
  
"When can we kick his butt?" she whispered eagerly. "Now?"  
  
"No." Sailor Neptune had Sailor Uranus's shoulder in a tight grip to keep her from attacking. "We need to hear Artemis's report first."  
  
Sailor Jupiter scowled. 'Artemis better hurry up,' she thought angrily.  
  
Just as she thought it, Artemis started to sneak back to the group. "They've got one target, a man named Anahorias. Or Harry, which ever one they find first."  
  
"*Now* can we kick his butt?"  
  
Venus nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry started as a thunderclap echoed through the alley. To his right, he felt Hermione jump slightly. "Is it raining now, too?" she asked, not daring to look out to check.  
  
Just because she didn't, that doesn't mean Ron did. Without thinking, the red head stuck out his head to look at the sky. Hotaru grabbed his collar and pulled him back under the table. "Do you *want* to get killed?" she hissed.  
  
Serena said quietly, "Hotaru, calm down." The dark haired girl breathed deeply.  
  
"Sorry," she said shortly. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by the ground trembling violently. Hermione shrieked slightly and clutched Harry's arm. A few seconds later, the sudden earthquake stopped, but the five teens could still not move from their hiding spot.  
  
There was much shouting and confusing noise from outside. Daring a peek, Harry saw several Death Eaters battling. . . somebody, he couldn't see who. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. A stray curse nearly blasted the table, and Harry quickly retreated.  
  
Hermione was babbling about how it was impossible for an earthquake to happen in London, Hotaru and Serena were doing their best to try calm Hermione, who was starting to get hysterical. Harry was quick to join, wrapping an arm around the shaking bookworm.  
  
Ron had a thoughtful look on his face. "What next?" he wondered out loud. "A fire? A cyclone, maybe?" A sudden wave of water swept under the table, soaking everyone.  
  
"Apparently, a flood," Hotaru said, spitting out a mouthful of water, "of salt water."  
  
Harry heard cheering, and again looked out. People were streaming out of the shops, yelling with joy as the remaining Death Eaters were arrested by the newly arrived Hit Wizards and Aurors. Medi-wizards were kneeling next to a few people, but there seemed to be no serious injuries.  
  
He climbed from underneath the table, shortly followed by the others. "Come on," he said, leading them toward the entrance. "Let's get to the Leaky Caldron before reporters get here."  
  
Serena looked up at a rooftop, carrying the soaked and unhappy Luna, and saw Sailor Venus, winking at her. Serena smiled and followed the others to the pub.  
  
*~*  
  
At the pub, Mrs. Weasley, who immediately dried off the soaking teens, intercepted them. A brief introduction and a mug of hot chocolate later, Mrs. Granger appeared to pick up the girls.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Hey! I found Hart!  
  
Hart: Hi. *shivers*  
  
Star-chan: Neko locked her in the freezer.  
  
Hart: Time for Thank You's.  
  
Evil Willow-Thanks. I hope you find Sevvie soon. I'd check Hime's place first.  
  
Pisces*Angel-I'll try. Thanks.  
  
Tenshi-Sorry, the chapter wasn't out all that soon, was it? Thank you.  
  
LuNaRaNgEl288-Thanks! I love this story, too.  
  
Hime-dono-I WANT MY REMMY BACK!!! WAH!!! You can keep Neko, though. Thanks. Btw, if you haven't noticed, Evil and I are doing another Kareoke. See my profile for full details.  
  
Armacor-Thank you. Sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley-Whoa, long road trip. Thanks, and I'm glad your toe's better.  
  
Lady Starlight-She might make an appearance, I'm not sure yet.  
  
mae- So many questions. . . *gets dizzy* Anyway, some of them, yes, not yet, guess, yes, slight ones, no, no, yes, they won't go to the school, he won't go to the school but Hogsmeade trips will be fun, no, and he will in Hogsmeade, but he may make one or two appearances in Hogwarts. I think that's all of them. Thanks.  
  
Fellow-Thanks, I'll try.  
  
Star-chan: That's all, I think. Bye!  
  
Hart: *sneezes* 


	7. Negative Thoughts and a Letter

Star-chan: I'm back!  
  
Neko: So am I!  
  
Hart: Keep her away from me! *runs from Neko*  
  
Star-chan: Neko, don't make me get a restraining order.  
  
Neko: *grumbles*  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: Who here honestly thinks I own Harry Potter/Sailor Moon?  
  
Random Guy: *raises hand*  
  
Neko: It's called fanfiction.net for a *reason*, ya know!  
  
Random Guy: *lowers hand*  
  
*~*  
  
Serena sighed. It was around midnight, with the half-moon giving enough light for her to study the street without a lamp. She didn't feel tired, since her double role as Sailor Moon included late nights. Tomorrow, she and Hotaru would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. It would be their first time outside of the house after the Diagon Alley incident, and Serena was feeling rather insecure, worried about another attack.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Hermione, yawning as she opened the Daily Prophet, suddenly started coughing and sputtering in rage.  
  
"Mione, what is it?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"OF all the- Look at this." She shoved the paper to lie flat on the table. In bold letters, the headline read:  
  
Black attacks diagon alley  
  
"But didn't Voldemort attack?" Serna asked, not sure what that meant. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We know that," she said hotly. "But the Minister will do *anything* to refuse that You-Know-Who is back."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Questions kept popping up in her mind. What if Voldemort risked another such attack when they went to the train? What if they weren't as lucky as last time? Serena sighed again, lay down, and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Similar worries were echoed in the Weasley house. It was decided that, despite the risks, Sirius, in dog form, would come along, incase of another attack. But it didn't calm Harry's worries. His dreams were becoming more and more often Voldemort's actions. He was waking up two to three times a night, shaking.  
  
That night was no different. After the first Voldemort dream, Harry refused to go back to sleep. The dream hinted nothing of a possible attack the next day, but it didn't help.  
  
Who were the people who defeated the Death Eaters? The Daily Prophet was filled with speculations, witness accounts that seemed too strange to be true. Everyone was angry that Fudge still brushed off the attacks.  
  
Harry sighed, and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. Instead, he wondered about the new Defense teacher. He hoped Professor Lupin would come back, but the Daily Prophet had no information about that.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione, Hotaru, and Serena, along with Mr. And Mrs. Granger, arrived at King's Cross station with plenty of time to spare, and quickly went on their way to the platform. Hotaru, falling into instinct, stuck to Serena like glue. Luna and Crookshanks, both in baskets, hissed off and on as strange people approached.  
  
Serena hid a yawn. She needed sleep. She was up almost all night, wondering what to do if someone does attack. She shook her head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts. They were quickly replaced with nervousness and excitement.  
  
"Hermione," she said, curious. "When's the first trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Hotaru glanced at her 'sister' with a knowing look in her purple eyes. It was obvious to her that the princess missed the prince.  
  
"It depends," Hermione replied, "if Professor Dumbledore will even let us go as often as we usually do, with the attack on Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh." Serena lowered her head and tried not to look too disappointed.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Darien had issues of his own to deal with. Like the unintentional fire that Raye had started when she became overly annoyed at the uncooperative wood-oven.  
  
"I *really* didn't mean it," the priestess said for the near one-hundredth time. "I didn't realize that so much dry wood could go up so *fast*."  
  
"Calm down, Raye," Darien assured her. "I know you didn't mean it, but, please, don't do it again." Raye nodded her head savagely and Amy, who had returned from the bookshop to hear and see Raye struggling to control the fire, sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should leave the cooking to me or Darien, Raye," the blue-haired genius suggested. "I'm sure it will be much safer for all of us."  
  
Raye smiled wryly. "Maybe you're right, Ames." She jumped as the owl that just landed on the windowsill shrieked, impatient at the group of humans who were too busy talking to read the letter.  
  
Darien was the one to take the letter with thanks and opened it. The girls immediately noticed the odd grin on his face while he read the letter.  
  
"What is it?" Raye asked, trying to stand on her tiptoes to read over his shoulder. However, there was just too much difference in their heights for it to work properly.  
  
"The dates when the students visit," Darien asked, a silly grin still uncharacteristically plastered across his face. "And a special request for me."  
  
"Huh?!" Both girls examined the letter he had left with interest as he walked out of the room to write a reply.  
  
*~*  
  
Dear Mr. Shields,  
  
The following dates are the dates when Hogwarts students will be visiting the village. You may want to make sure you have enough supplies before each day so you will not have to make sudden orders. We will also be pleased if you would take time from your schedule to talk to our fifth, sixth, and seventh year students about several unique magical artifacts during their History of Magic class. Please send an owl with your reply and any other questions you might have.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minvera McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
*~*  
  
Amy and Raye gaped at the letter in awe. How in the name of Serenity would he and Serena keep away from each other?!  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, here we are," Hermione said suddenly. "Platform nine and three- quarters." Serena looked around nervously.  
  
"I only see platform nine and ten," she said nervously. Hotaru looked skeptically at the barrier. Would more magic be need for this?  
  
"Don't worry. I was nervous my first year, too." Hermione readied herself to go through the barrier. She still was a little scared of the barrier, but she would never let Harry and Ron know. Well, Ron, at least. Harry wouldn't give her a hard time about it. He would be more likely to help and hug her like he had under the table. She shivered. Why was it so hard to forget about that incident?  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I think this should please all the H/H shippers.  
  
Neko: And torture everyone!  
  
Hart: Stop being annoying.  
  
Star-chan: That's against her nature. Anyway, time for Thankies!  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley-Thanks! Here's more to love.  
  
Evil Crazy Willow-Thanks, especially for the cold tip. It does sound like him to run off to scare people.  
  
Himedono-Thanks! YAY!! I missed Remmy so much! When's the next chapter of "TYBWOES" comin' out?  
  
mae-Do you ever not have questions? Thankies. And *takes deep breath* they only met briefly, fifth, fifth, next chapter, maybe, who knows, near Halloween, next chapter, don't know, don't know, not sure who, very badly ^_~, maybe, probably not, eventually, not sure yet, maybe, don't know, probably, eventually, doubt it, probably not, yes, in the chapter, just wait, he's happy. *breathes deeply* Sorry it took so long.  
  
Lady Starlight-Thanks. Sorry I didn't hurry.  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1-Thankies. It took too long, didn't it?  
  
Kara-Thanks. No, it doesn't stop there. There would be a very bad place to stop.  
  
Star-chan: I think that's all of them.  
  
Neko: *shakes head* Poor misguided people. . . .  
  
Hart: Be quiet  
  
Star-chan: BYE!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. 


	8. Train Rides and Yelling Customers

Star-chan: HEY! Time for another chapter!  
  
Neko: Run. Far. Fast.  
  
Hart: Shut. Up.  
  
Star-chan: Let's get to it, then!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neko: Star doesn't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
Star-chan: It's true! *cries*  
  
Hart: *gasps in shock*  
  
*~*  
  
Serena was shaking as she boarded the train. Running through the barrier had really unnerved her. Hotaru was a step behind her, subtely looking around, trying to sense any potential threats. Finding nothing worth worrying about, the black-haired girl still stuck close to her princess while Hermione started looking for an unoccupied compartment.  
  
Finding one, the girls got settled quickly. To no one's surprise, Serena fell asleep right away. Luna yowled to be let out, not bothering to keep it down. The cat knew that it would take a miracle for the blonde to wake up before she wanted to. Leaping out of the confinement when Hotaru realized Serena was in no condition to let Luna out, the cat's superior hearing picked up a conversation next door.  
  
". . . .And then the blue one sprayed ocean water all over! It was way cool!"  
  
"You're making it up, Jake. My daddy said no one can do wandless spells anymore."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Silently smiling slightly, Luna curled herself into a ball in the snoring blonde's lap.  
  
*~*  
  
"Lita, I'm bored."  
  
"So am I, but I don't whine about it." The green scout squinted through the binoculars.  
  
"I don't whine!"  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
Sailor Venus pouted and looked around, trying to find something more fun to do. The two were assigned to look out over King's Cross Station until the Hogwarts train left. Serena and Hotaru had past ten minutes ago, and thankful didn't notice Venus's attempt to say hi.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came up and bonked Venus on the head. "Hey, why don't we guy scout?"  
  
Jupiter smirked. "What do you think I've been doing the past hour?"  
  
*~*  
  
A few hours after, Serena stirred in her chair. Voices invaded her sleep like her alarm clock wished it could.  
  
"I'm hungry. I didn't have time for breakfast."  
  
"You would have if you woke up on time."  
  
"Hey! Like you've never slept in before!"  
  
"I have, but not on such an important day!"  
  
A familiar giggle sounded close to the blonde, who tried to go back to sleep. She had been having such a good dream. She didn't remember much, except that Darien was in it, which meant it had to be a good dream. Finally deciding it was fruitless to keep ignoring the voices, she sat up and stretched.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "The food cart should be coming soon, though."  
  
Suddenly Serena was wide awake.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, I want a refill!"  
  
"I've been waiting for 20 minutes for my drink!"  
  
Raye desperately tried to calm the raging costumers. Madam Rosemerta was not aware so many people would turn out today and both were trying to keep the peace while the new shipment came in.  
  
"Please calm down," she begged, weaving through the crowd to get back behind the safety of the counter.  
  
"Where's my butterbeer?"  
  
"It's on the way, sir, please be patient." Sighing when she was behind the counter, Raye smoothed her robes and was tempted to take one of her heels and chuck it at a demanding costumer.  
  
Rosemerta came up from the storeroom and sighed. "Of all the days for the shipment to arrive late, it was the day we're at our lowest," she moaned. Raising her voice, she called, "Please be patient. You can maim our delivery man when he comes in an half hour!"  
  
A man that had forced his way to the counter smiled. "I see this place is busy," he commented, his voice a little hoarse.  
  
Without thinking, Raye snapped, "If you're just coming to shout for a drink, wait in line."  
  
"Raye!" Roaemerta scolded lightly. "Sorry, Professor. She's new."  
  
The man smiled. "I guessed as much. I'll be happy to wait quietly."  
  
"Thank God," Raye muttered, going to wait for the man to show. 'He is dead,' Raye thought, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: That's it for now. Blame school for it being too short.  
  
Neko: *kneels* Thanks to God, I survived!  
  
Star-chan and Hart: Drama queen.  
  
Star-chan: Time for Thankies!  
  
mae- Thanks. Too many questions. Try to limit to ten or thirteen, please? I can't answer all these!  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wily- Thankies. I keep telling Neko that, but she never listens.  
  
Lady Starlight- Thanks. I think a lot of people like that couple. Who knew?  
  
Evil Crazy Willow- I answer them in order. Maybe I shouldn't. It goes against my belief that organization stinks. Thankies. Oh, yeah, and I HATE SCHOOL!!!  
  
Shadinah- Thank you. Wow, I've never been someone's hero before. Cool. And I very pro Usa/Mamo.  
  
Himedono- Thankies. Glad you liked it. Heehee, Neko can't wait for her guest appearance. Please get the next chapter up soon.  
  
LadyChibik- Thanks. Don't we all want to see that?  
  
Rainbow Ichi- Thank you. I'm trying to update once a week, but if I don't, blame school. It's all school's fault.  
  
Star-chan: That's all.  
  
Neko: What did she mean, 'my 'SPECIAL' guest'?  
  
Hart: Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Star-chan: See-ya! 


	9. Sortings

Star-chan: Yeah, I know I said I'd update weekly, but blame Driver's Ed.  
  
Neko: Sure.  
  
Hart: Hey, I confirm that. Driver's Ed is really boring.  
  
Star-chan: They could have at least updated the movies. Oh well.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: You have got be kidding me. How many of these do I have to write?  
  
Neko: Enough so that evil lawyers can't sue you. Which means one a chapter.  
  
Hart: Always the bearer of bad news, Neko?  
  
Star-chan: I don't own anything you recognize, alright?  
  
*~*  
  
Rain splattered lightly upon the train as it pulled up slowly to castle station. There, Hotaru and Serena left the trio to head with first years crossing the lake with the massive, half-giant grounds keeper Hagrid.  
  
Serena tried not to gulp as they boarded the boats. They looked too small and unstable for her. Praying that the boat wouldn't capsize, she sat with a hard and ungraceful thump. Hotaru sat with more carefully in the boat, which they blessfully had no one else accompanying them.  
  
As the boats smoothly began to glide across the large lake, Hotaru whispered quietly in Japanese, "I don't sense anything out of the ordinary yet. Don't be nervous."  
  
Serena squeaked slightly. "It's not that I was worried about; it's these boats!" She hid her eyes, while her companion shook her head.  
  
Before long, the boats had finished their passage, and the group of kids followed Hagrid up the stairs. The large doors were already open, and Professor McGonagall waiting in the doorway.  
  
"I'll take them now Hagrid," she said stiffly.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table as usually. There was a lack of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, though Snape looked on with his usual sneer. Harry sighed. He had hoped Professor Lupin would be back, but now it seemed doubtful.  
  
About to ask Hermione if she knew whom the new professor was, he was interrupted as the first years, unsure and terrified, marched behind Professor McGonagall to the patched and frayed Sorting Hat. The hat, when all the children had reached the front, opened a fraying rip and sang,  
  
(Star-chan: If you read my last horrible attempt at a Sorting song, then you'll know why there isn't one.  
  
Hart: For those who don't, go to Similarities, Chapter 8 and you'll see.  
  
Neko: Ah. . . Star at her worst.)  
  
After the applause for the Sorting Hat's song had finished, McGonagall unrolled a paper and said, "When I call your name, step forward, and sit on the stool, and I will put the hat on you. Anaranjado, Luke."  
  
The Sorting proceeded with no spectacular cases. When the last first year (Zapados, Michelle) had been sorted, several students looked up expectedly at Dumbledore. Most were surprised when McGonagall said, "This year, two exchange students from Japan will be attending the school. They are twin sisters, both to be put in fifth year."  
  
The doors opened, and Serena and Hotaru entered. Serena's face revealed exactly how nervous she was, while Hotaru, as usual, was unreadable. Harry leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "I hope they get in Gryffindor."  
  
Holding back shivers, Hermione only nodded. Trying to regain her control, she put her entire attention on Professor McGonagall, who was calling, "Tsukino, Serena."  
  
The blonde shakingly managed to sit on the stool, resisting the urge to hide behind the stern professor. The last thing she saw was several curious students craning their necks before the hat slipped over her eyes.  
  
-Well, well,- a voice said in her ear. -Don't worry, nobody can hear me. It's been a while since Hogwarts has hosted a Princess.-  
  
Serena stiffened. -I know everything in your head, Princess. I have no doubt where to put such a courageous soul.-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for everyone to hear. Relieved, Serena slid into a seat next to Hermione and turned to watch her 'sister'.  
  
"Tsukino, Hotaru," McGonagall announced. The black haired girl sat, and the hat blocked her vision.  
  
-Another one!- the hat whispered. -This seems to be a very royal year. Where to put you. . . ?  
  
'I'd like to be in the same place as my Princess, please,' Hotaru thought, hoping.  
  
-I think I can wrangle that.-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor applaued as Hotaru sat next to Ron. It quieted as Professor Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Let the feasting begin," he said with a hint of a smile on his face and the familiar twinkle in hid eyes. Taking his advice, students dug in to the food that appeared on the tables.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Short? Yes.  
  
Hart: Took too long to get out? Yes.  
  
Neko: Sucked? Yes.  
  
Star-chan & Hart: Shut up!  
  
Star-chan: Time for Thankies!  
  
mae- That's okay. Anyway, no, scroll up, my favorite character (that probably just blew that secret), obviously good when you figure out who he is. That was short. Thanks! And, I didn't get your e-mail.  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1- Very true. Thankies!  
  
Baby Daydreamer Wiley- Guess I kinda blew the once a week thing. Sorry, and thanks!  
  
Evil Willow- 40/50s are the worst. Actually, Health is, but that's because Health is evil. Bad evil, not you evil. Anyway, thankies!  
  
Cuddlelove- Yeah, this thing seems like a real rarity. Thanks! By the way, cool story!  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's all.  
  
Hart: Happy Halloween!  
  
Neko: Bah, Humbug.  
  
Star-chan: Holiday spoiler.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
